


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Dean is So Done, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pregnant Dean, Sassy Claire Novak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Claire just wants her big brothers for Christmas...how can Dean and Cas explain to her that the boys aren't gonna be there in time for Christmas?





	I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

“Daddy! I’m flyin!” Claire giggled as Cas swirled her around in the air. He plopped her on the bed and lift her shirt and blew a loud raspberry into her tummy. She squealed and laughed. “Papa! Papa! Stop it!”

“Stop what? Stop this?” Cas blew a second raspberry. He began tickling the three year old and planting tiny kisses all over Claire’s face. “Daddy, Claire-bear tastes so good. I could eat her all up.”

“No, Papa!” Claire laughed and tried to push away her Papa.

Dean walked over to the two. “C’mon, now, Papa, Claire-bear has to get a good night sleep or Santa won’t give her any presents.”

Claire squealed again. “AHH! Papa!”

“What do you want most for Christmas, from Santa?” Cas smiled. “There has to be one things that you want more than anything else.”

“My baby brothers.” Claire said without hesitation.

Dean smiled. “Baby girl, you want your baby brothers for Christmas? There’s right here. There’s in my tummy.”

“But I wanna be a big sister, now.” Claire frowned. “They here, but they not here.”

Cas laughed. “They’ll be here soon, but maybe not for Christmas.”

“Papa, Claire-bear needs sleep so she can wake up and have the energy for the big day tomorrow.” Dean sat down on the bed. Claire crawled over to her father. She placed her hands on Dean’s descended middle. “Whatcha doing, Bunny?”

“Feeling for baby brothers.” Claire smiled.

“They aren’t moving, Love. They are asleep, just like you should be.” Dean smiled. The three year old laid her head on Dean’s middle. “Don’t wake them up, Claire.”

“I gotta tell them good night, Daddy.” Claire whined. She pulled up her father shirt off the round middle and placed two kisses to the swell. “Night-night Manny. Night-night Adam.”

Cas ran his fingers through Claire’s hair. “Ok, Love bug, it’s time for you to go night-night.”

“Will Alfie and Adam be here for Christmas?”

Dean snorted. “No, Darling. They are going to be born around Daddy’s birthday.”

“But that’s what I want for Christmas. That’s the one thing I want mostest from Santa.” Claire pouted.

“It won’t be for Christmas, Bunny.” Dean kissed his daughters forehead.

_**)(* &^%^&*()_(*&^%&*()_** _

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up! It’s Christmas!!” Claire climbed up onto the bed. “Granddaddy and Mama are gonna be here!”

“We’re up, Baby-girl.” Dean pulled himself up. “You know that we aren’t going to open presents until everybody is here.”

“Who are is coming?’ Claire frowned.

“Granddaddy, Mama, Nana, Grandpa, Uncle Sammy, Uncle Gabe, Uncle Michael, Aunt Jess, and Aunt Anna. Cousin Hannah and Ruby are gonna be here as well.” Cas answered pulling himself out of bed and scooping up the toddler. “Come on, Doll. I think someone has to potty.”

Dean hauled himself out of bed, pulled on a thick jacket and waddled downstairs. He slipped on his boots and stepped outside. He waddled to the rocking chair they had out there. He watched Sam’s plastic crap car pulled into the driveway. The Winchester could see Gabe in the back seat. Shortly behind was John and Mary. When both cars parked Mary and Jess hopped out and began scolding him for sitting in the cold. “Mom, Jess, I’m fine. I was hot inside so I stepped out for a minute.”

“Get inside, boy.” John ordered.

The front door flung open to reveal a tiny blonde in her jammies. “Mama, Granddaddy!”

“Hey, Sweet pea.” John scooped up the toddler. “Let’s get your Daddy to come inside.”

Claire giggled. “Come inside, Daddy. It’s cold.”

“Fine. I’m coming.” Dean hoisted himself up. “Naomi and Chuck should be here soon and I don’t know about Michael and Anna.”

Gabe walked over. “They are just now leaving there house. It’s gonna be about twenty minutes.”

Cas took Claire from the father Winchester so the two groups could bring in their presents. “Dean, you wanna be in charge of breakfast if I play with Claire as a distraction?”

“That’s fine. If I get down on the ground, I’m not getting up.” Dean laughed.

Claire was getting antsy. She was sitting on Cas’s knee at the kitchen table eating a cinnamon roll. “Granddaddy, I want my baby brothers for Christmas. I asked really, really, really hard.”

John nodded. “Is that the only thing you want?”

“Yeah, I wan ta see my baby brothers.” Claire proclaimed as she took a tiny bite of the gooey breakfast. “Papa asked what I wanted the mostest from Santa and I want my baby brothers.”

“Well, Sweet pea, when it comes to babies, they are really unpredictable and Santa can’t really know when babies are ready to be born. Your baby brothers might be not be born today.”

“Claire-bear, Daddy is due closer to his birthday.” Cas bounced her lightly. He promised that once she was done eating no matter if Michael and Anna were or weren’t here they would start opening presents. She whined and looked up at Cas. She pouted with icing on her face. “Doll, enjoy your cinnamon bun.”

“No.”

Dean smirked. “Claire-bear, stop pouting. We definitely wont open presents until Michael and Anna have finished breakfast if you do.”

“Daddy…” Claire whined, but continued eating.

The doorbell rang. Dean pulled himself to his feet. Mary stood. “Sit down, Dean.”

“I need to walk around, Mama. My back is killing me.” Dean groaned and held his back and followed his mother.

“Papa, I’m done. Can I go, now?” Claire begged.

“Eat two more bites and you can be done.” Cas nodded.

Two little girls ran into the kitchen. “Uncle Cassie!” They squealed.

“Hello, hello.  Merry Christmas.” Cas smiled as let Claire scoot off him, but not after he wiped his hands and face. “Go play with your cousin for a little bit, while Everyone sets out their presents.”

The Novak walked into the living room to find Anna feeling up Dean’s belly, with a less than thrilled expression on the Winchester’s face. Michael was smiling at his wife, with the seven month old, baby Inias. “Anna, make your touchy-feely thing quick, Dean might implode.”

Cas stepped behind his husband and placed his hand on either side of Dean’s middle. The Winchester laced his fingers with Cas’s. The Novak placed his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “I am the only person that Dean will endure constant touchy-feely.”

“He’s right, but Anna has really calmed them down.”

Michael smiled. “She does that. Hannah was the easiest baby to put down to sleep every night. Inias has been easy so far.”

“Anna, Darling, step aside Nana has to feel.” Naomi smiled before placing a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “You’re absolutely glowing, Sugar. I wished I looked as good as you during all my pregnancies.”

“Pshh…I’m a mess.” Dean smirked.

Cas patted Dean’s middle. “Let my mother give you compliments, Babe.”

“Me and Jess are done. Dean do you wanna take a sit?” Sam walked over and stood beside Naomi.

“Oh Samuel, it’s good to see you!” Naomi smiled and hugged the Moose’s neck.

Claire ran into the living room with Ruby behind her and Hannah close behind. “Daddy, Daddy! Can we open presents now?”

An hour later Claire is standing in between Dean’s legs rubbing her father’s pregnant middle, playing with the toys she had gotten this year. “Daddy, did Manny and Adam get anything for Christmas?”

“They got all that baby clothes and the furniture upstairs.” Dean ran his fingers through her hair.

“But they got that before Christmas? Did they get any presents?”

Cas smiled. “Did you wanna give your baby brothers a Christmas present, Honey?”

“But it’s too late. It’s already Christmas.” Claire got teary eyed.

“Darling, next year your brothers are going to get so many presents.” John spoke from the other side of Dean.

Claire stared at her grandfather. “So they not getting any presents?”

“Not this year, baby-girl.” Dean smiled.

“They gonna get a lot next Christmas?” Claire beamed a smiled. “But if they are coming this Christmas, why won’t they get any presents?”

Dean sighed. “Baby doll, I don’t think the twins are gonna be here for this Christmas.”

“Why?” Claire’s smile faded. “I was a good girl.”

“Awh, Sweetheart, you were a good girl. Santa just couldn’t make that wish come true.” Dean frowned and straightened up a little. “Did you like all of your present Santa did give you?”

“Yeah…” Claire whimpered. John leaned forward and looked at his granddaughter.

“Princess, you don’t to share Christmas with your brothers birthday do you? That means they get double the presents than they do.”

Claire smiled lightly. “I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Atta girl.” John lightly patted the girls cheek.

John got up and let Mary sit down beside her oldest son. Mary had to feel her baby’s belly. She couldn’t keep her hands away just like Claire. Mary straightened up and looked at Dean. “Sweetie, I know you were telling me that you’ve been having Braxton Hicks contractions for the past two weeks, but that was too strong to be fake.”

Dean scooted to the edge of the cushion. “They’re just Braxton Hicks, Mama. I’ve had a baby before.”

“You wouldn’t know if you were in labor, Dean. Remember with Claire? You had her at my house during that nasty rain storm that flooded the roads.” Sam laughed.

“I knew I was in labor, bitch. I was hoping there was going to be a good time to tell y’all so we could drive to the hospital, but there wasn’t.” Dean pulled himself to his feet. “Bathroom break.”

Mary turned to face Cas as Sam whispered _‘Jerk’_ under his breath. “Hon, I think you and Dean are going to have a Christmas baby.”

“No, we just went to the doctors two days ago and Dean is not dilated and the first twin’s head isn’t down.”

“Things can happen in 48 hours, Little brother.” Michael answered. “Anna went to the doctor with Hannah and he told her that she should start taking half days at work since she wasn’t dilated, the head wasn’t down, and she still had a month left. The next day she is rolled into the hospital ready to have a baby.”

Anna bounced the seventh month old on her knees. “You should call Dean’s doctor and talk to her and see what she says.”

Ruby ran into the living room holding her new stuffed tiger. “Daddy, I put a tu-tu on my tiger.”

Sam took the toy from Ruby and examined it. “You did, so is your tiger a girl, or is he a good ballerina?”

“No, Daddy, boys don’t wear tu-tu’s.” Ruby giggled. Claire toddled over to her cousin. “Claire, let’s go dress your new stuffed animals up pretty.”

Claire followed her five year old cousin. They trotted off right as Dean waddled back into the living area. “They are headed off fast. Did you like scare’em off or something.”

John snorted. Naomi walked over to Dean. “Darling, your mother and I are worried that you are going into labor right now.”

“I’m fine. I’m serious. Braxton Hicks can vary in intensity for weeks before I actually go into labor.” Dean sat down on the couch. “I promise I will say something when I feel like I am.”

There was a ring of the doorbell. Dean rose to his feet again. Cas followed his husband. It rang again. “We’re coming.”

“Merry Christmas!” Charlie and Jo cheered. There was a young baby on Jo’s hip.

Dean gasped, bringing his hands to his mouth. “He’s finally here!”

“He is.” Charlie hugged her best friend.

Cas hugged the Bradbury. “Congrats, Honey.”

Jo handed off the baby to Dean. “This is Ash.”

“You named him after Ash?” Dean smiled. He looked the baby. “Hello, Ash, I’m your Uncle Dean and that’s your Uncle Cas.”

The Winchester walked away with the child. Cas smirked and followed as he let the two women into the house. “He’s taking our baby.” Charlie laughed.

Claire hopped now the stairs. She squealed. “A baby!”

“Yeah, Sweetheart. Since Santa couldn’t give you your brothers for Christmas, he gave Auntie Jo and CharChar their baby boy for Christmas.” Dean smiled as Cas scooped her up.

“Hey baby, I wanted a brother for Christmas, but I got a cousin.” Claire smiled.

Jo laughed. “Hello, everybody.”

Sam walked over to walk his adopted sister. “Hey Jo, Charlie. Your baby boy finally arrived.”

“The papers finally went through and he was flown here with his foster mom.”

Dean handed Ash back to Jo. “Man carrying twins needs to sit down.”

John rose to his feet to give Dean room. “Son, you could pop any day now.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean huffed as he gracelessly plopped beside his mother and mother in law. Naomi instantly planted her hand on Dean’s middle searching for a movement from one of the boys. Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t dare say anything.

“Nana! Mama! Santa did get my wish! He did bring my family a baby. He gave the baby to Auntie Jo and CharChar!” Claire squirmed out of Cas’s arms. She ran over to her Dad. She beamed a smile to the two grandmother. “Auntie Jo and Char-Char are Mommies.”

Naomi laughed while Mary pulled Claire into her lap. “See, your brothers need a little bit longer to cook, while Jo and Charlie have been wanting a baby for a long, long time.”

“They get a baby first.” Claire nodded. “That’s the rules.”

Sam busted out laughing to the point where Jess popped her husband. Ruby ran into room with Hannah. “Sorry, hon, but if that was the rules Ruby wouldn’t be two years older than Claire.”

“Daddy, all my cousins have a brother or sister…I want one.” Ruby blurted out.

Jess answered for the stunned moose. “Honey, babies take time, you know that. Uncle Dean has been pregnant for a long, long time, remember.”

“But why are you pregnant, Mommy?”

“Me and Daddy are trying, but God is saying that it isn’t time for a baby.” Jess explained. “I want you to have a brother or sister, Ruby.”

Dean snorted. “Sammy, I didn’t know you and Jess were trying?”

“Of course we have. Jess has been willing since Ruby turned two. We started trying shortly after Claire was born. We took break in between there so some time, fights, business trips, and such.” Sam smirked.

“There’s a reason you and Sam are four years apart, Dean.” Mary chuckled and glanced over to John.

“Hey, that’s not my fault…well not 100% my fault.” John lifted his hands in surrender.

Inias started to fuss which Anna got up and walked out of the room. Hannah toddled over to her father. “Daddy!”

“Hey, Hannah-Banana, are you having a great Christmas?” Michael smiled as he scooped Hannah up.

“Yeah! Dere’s a baby, Daddy.”

“There is a baby, Honey.” Michael walked over to Jo. “Say hello to Ash.”

“Hi, baby Ash.” Hannah waved.

Michael looked at the Harvelle. “How old is he? I know you have been waiting for him for a while.”

“Four months. We’ve been waiting for him for since the adoption agency found a woman who was giving up her baby when she gave birth.” Jo beamed.

Naomi sat up again and looked at Dean. “Sugar, are you sure these aren’t real contractions?”

“I’m sure. Stop worrying, please.” Dean grumbled then scooted to the edge of the couch. He pulled himself to his feet. “I’m gonna lay down for a little while.”

Cas kissed his husband as the Winchester walked off. Claire tried to follow. “no, Claire-bear. Daddy wants to lay down alone for a little while. So, when everybody goes over to Mama and Granddaddy’s house we’re gonna clean up and then head over.”

“Daddy gonna come with us to Christmas at Mama and Granddaddy’s?”

“Yeah, baby girl, what’s Christmas without family?” Cas smiled.

“Baby Brothers are gonna here next Christmas right?”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

“Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!” Claire charged into the master bedroom and jumped onto the bed of her two sleeping dads. “Wakey-wakey!”

Dean lifted his head with his eyes still closed. “Hmm?”

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” Claire shook Cas awake. “Papa, wake up!”

“I’m up. I’m up. Where’s the fire?’ Cas began to sit up. Dean yawned and sat up.

The Winchester looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. “Baby girl, it’s too early for Christmas. How about when Adam and Samandriel wake up we wake up. So curled up with Papa and I and sleep for a few more hours.”

“I’m not tried. Can I watch TV?”

“Let Daddy and Papa sleep for a while longer.” Cas flicked on the TV. He turned it to kids shows and turned the volume down low. Both the dads conked out again.

They slept for another three hours, only cause they were awoken by the twins. Cas got up, Dean slowly sat up and stayed with Claire. The four year old crawled into Dean’s lap. The Winchester placed his chin on his daughter’s head tiredly. “Are you happy that you finally get to have a Christmas with your brothers?”

“Yeah, are they gonna get lots of toys, Daddy?”

Dean wrapped his arms around Claire. “Of course, Darling. We spoiled them just as much as we spoiled you.”

Claire smiled. “Can we go downstairs, now, Daddy?”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed as he closed his eyes.

“Daddy, don’t fall asleep on my head.”

“Sorry, baby girl, Daddy is really tired.” Dean yawned.

“Daddy’s really tired because he refused to take a full paternity leave after the twins.” Cas walked into the bedroom with the twins are either hip.

Dean smirked. “That’s been almost a year, Papa.”

Claire crawled out of Dean’s lap. The Winchester bent over and placed his forehead on the mattress. “Dean, you need to get up. I know you’re tired. I promise you’ll get a nap when the boys go down for a nap.”

“Only if you promise.” Dean peaked over to his husband. Claire climbed off the bed and ran down the stairs. The Winchester sat up and looked at the Novak. “Merry Christmas.”

Cas leaned forward and place a kiss to Dean’s lips then smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

_******* _


End file.
